All about you
by Rose blood and fire
Summary: Hermione starts getting those love letters . Draco behaves weird . Ron complaining all the time . Me terrible at summaries .
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hello every one, this is my first fic ever so hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it .Aall kind of reviews are accepted. Enjoy ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (nor Draco Malfoy) too bad :(

**Chapter 1 a New Year**

The war is over. Everybody is finally free from being prisoner of fear and fearing the fear itself. Everybody is safe now. So strange because everybody forgot the meaning of the word and many are still questioning the shadow they see in a corner or the calm they feel in a street. All in all such horrible war gave nothing to the wizards but fear and sorrow even after its end. And all the great wizards were convinced that it was time to move on and to start a new page.  
And so McGonagall decided to give a second chance to those who the war disabled from continuing their education.  
And a new school year began.

Hermione POV  
Everywhere I look I reach no light not even a slight one and my eyes recognize nothing but cells imprisoning me and making me suffocate. I tried to search for my wand but in vain and the harder I tried the more I lost my self-control and suddenly right when I was going to break down a light popped out of nowhere and made me go blind by its shine and out of the light I could distinguish a shape of a human being precisely A boy. I focused so hard to recognize my savior but the light was too bright to allow me to so I asked him who he was. He smiled and opened his mouth to answer:

"tock tock tock" what the heck?

And then I opened my eyes and realized I was dreaming. I felt so frustrated for being awakened just when I was going to know that boy. Well thinking about it he must be Ron who else would I dream of? It's the entire fault of that bloody school bird that can't stop knocking on the, wait A SCHOOL BIRD! I rushed to the window and barley fell of the bed. I hurried opening the window and took the letter. A while after reading it I found out that the school is giving us a second chance to have our seventh year and take our final exam I was so happy that I didn't see the head girl badge until it fell to the floor. I picked it up and then when I realized what it was I left a scream of joy without controlling it and regret it later knowing that it sounded like a crazy teenager girl.

no one's POV

Days later all the students wishing to attend Hogwarts were entering the Hogwarts Express and among them was Hermione trying to fulfill her responsibility as a head girl and help others get in . And as the train started to move Hermione decided it was time to take a seat.

Just as she was going to enter a compartment she bumped into something so hard that she fell down on the floor with the person she hit on top of her. She closed her eyes when she fell by instinct and reopened them to find herself drawn in a sea of a deep grey that changed gradually from chock to sadness to anger and a sort of disgust. Draco Malfoy in flesh moved away from her, cleaned himself and snapped at her:" watch it Granger". His tone was so cold as if there was no soul inside his body. She glared at him and turned to walk away but when she got two feet away from him, she felt a cold hand take her arm. She turned her face suddenly and found Draco's face a few inches away from her own. She was so choked.

- You don't think I'm going to let you go away just like that, Don't you?  
When he spoke she felt his cool breath on her face which made her so confused.  
- What?  
- Apologize idiot  
- What?  
- A-p-o-l-o-g-i-z-e and don't tell me you can't spell because that would be a shame for our miss know it all. He said with a mocking voice and a smirk on his face.  
He merely finished his sentence that Harry and Ron came over to take a look on what's going on  
- What are you doing here ferret I thought monsters like you were supposed to stink in Azkaban, Ron snapped at him, and don't you dare touch my girlfriend , he added  
Draco was about to answer him but he strangely stopped when he heard the last sentence and just walked away with fist balled up leaving the trio gasping with chock and angry more than ever. Draco entered an empty compartment and took a seat. He looked through the window and let out a sigh passing his hand through his hair.

Author note: Sorry this chapter isn't long but promise it will be.

One last thing , Review.


	2. Chapter 2

** Author note : Um saying that I am disappointed is the least I can say . Really ? No reviews ? Guess you didn't like it then . Well anyway heres chapter two for TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's as a "thanks" . **

**Disclaimer : (copy and paste from chap 1 ) what? I am tired you know to REwrite it !**

**Chapter 2 The first Letter**

Hermione POV

Everywhere I look I reach no light not even a slight one and my eyes recognize nothing but cells imprisoning me and making me suffocate . I tried to search for my wand but in vain and the harder I tried the more i lost my self-control and suddenly right when i was going to break down a light popped out of nowhere and made me go blind by its shine and out of the light i could distinguish a shape of a human being . A boy . I focused so hard to recognize my savour but the light was too bright to allow me to so i asked him who he was . He smiled and answered :

-Aw that hurts .His voice was so sweet and so smooth . A bit choking that a voice like that could come out from a mouth like Ron's .

- What hurts ? I asked him with fake confusion just to have him to talk again and hear his voice .

-Tock tock tock . What ? Urggghhh not again !

- What ? I shouted with frustration

-Umm I am sorry for bothering you I just thought you would like to avoid being late . It's already 8 o'clock .

- What ? Oh my God I'm not going to make it in time Oh no .This can't be true . I am never late . Hell Why am I late ? It's not as if I stayed awake all night yesterday . It must be the Dream . I replayed every moment of it in my head and unconsciously a smile took a place in my face ( N/A wow that rhyme ) .The sound of the door closing led me back to reality and I noticed I havent even thanked () . I rushed out of bed , put on my uniform , brushed my hair in a ponytail , took my bag and went out of my room. I run towards our first class ; potion .

Draco POV

I was sitting in my seat as normal paired with Blaize Zabini ,a bit nervous because she have never been late especially that now she is a head girl . Slughorn already began the lesson when she came . He looked at her with chock and just asked her something about taking a seat . I was enjoying watching her latterly running through the class with her hair moving backward and forward with every move a bit fizzy . Until suddenly Ron came to the picture . She sat beside that thing and he put an arm around her waist . I watch them the whole first hour with anger and jealously working together not paying attention to my potion which I m sure Blaize would take care of . And then suddenly he leant down and whispered something in her ear that made her blush . I couldn't take it anymore so I took some ice pop and "accidentally" drop it into the potion while Ron wasn't paying attention without anyone's noting and quickly walked away with a big smile on my face .

Hermione POV

I was watching my potion turning purple just like the instructions with a smile on my face . All I got to do then was waiting 10 minutes before adding dandelion root so I allowed myself to steal a peek to everyone else . I rolled my eyes when I saw my boyfriend and best friend talking about something serious probably Qwidditch and not paying attention to their potion .

Then a blond mess caught my eyes . Malfoy . What was he doing there next to Ron's potion ? And then a thought hit me . Is he trying to ... A loud noise was heard . Ron's potion had exploded and now he is on the ground with blood everywhere . I run to Ron panicked and tried to wake him but he didn't respond . Professor Slughorn enchanted him to make him float and took him to the hospital wing . I headed toward that bloody malfoy feeling my blood boiling inside of my body .

- YOU BUSTARD ! BlOODY IDIOT FERRET ! HOW DARE YOU ! I was shouting , looking in his eyes trying to kill him by my looks . And then without thinking I slapped him on the face so hard that my hand print was left on his cheek . He didn't react . He was just so chocked . I reached my wand and put it in his throat , just then he seemed to wake up and reached his own trying to threaten me .

- D you hate us that much to suck up our lives even after the war . I thought the war was over now every bloody difference was cut off between us . I thought the war made you a grown up but the truth is you're still that bloody ferret with no feelings at all . _I _believed that you were innocent , that you had the right to live better than tortured in Azkaban . But you know what ? you're nothing better than a damn monster . And then noticing his pale face , the hurt in his eyes and all the students gathered around us , I thought it was enough and just walked away and run to the hospital wing visiting Ron .

I was so tired I almost spent all the evening next to Ron watching him lying there nothing in him showed a hint of life except his chest movements . . So I went to my room wishing goodnight to Ernie Macmillan , the head boy thanking him about awaking me in the morning and just as I was going to enter the bed , I saw a lettre on the bedside table I opened it not recognizing the handwriting . It said :

I know girl, when you look at me You don't know how I feel Cause I'm usually so nonchalant My feelings I conceal But I want you to know Oh, I want you to know

My God is this a secret love letter ? Oh my Gosh I have a secret lover . I felt my cheeks getting hotter . I had never before a secret lover and I hadn't many romance experiences . Not munching that it took years to date Ron . And knowing that someone out there really liked me was a bit flattering . I need to find out who he was . Reading it again I had the feeling it sounded familiar . But because of the tire I couldn't continue thinking about Mr. as I slept the moment my head met the pillow .

**Did my best . It's up to you now . Review or a letter will be sent to you and believe me it wont be a love letter . MOUAHAHAHA ( evil grin) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner . Truth is I got overwhelmed by many other things but I promise it will never take this long again .**  
**Big thanks to all who favoured and reviewed and please feel free to review It won't bite ;) Enjoy**

_Chap 3 __Hogsmeade_

Hermione POV

Everywhere I look I reach no light not even a slight one and my eyes recognize nothing but cells imprisoning me and making me suffocate . I tried to search for my wand but in vain and the harder I tried the more I lost my self-control and suddenly right when I was going to break down a light popped out of nowhere and made me go blind by its shine and out of the light I could distinguish a shape of a human being . A boy . I focused so hard to recognize my savour but the light was too bright to allow me to so I asked him who he was . He smiled and answered :  
- Aw that hurts .His voice was so sweet and so smooth . A bit choking that a voice like that could come out from a mouth like Ron's .  
- What hurts ? I asked him with fake confusion just to have him to talk again and hear his voice .  
- My heart unrecognized by its possessor . He answered looking deep in my eyes locking our souls together . I felt the air getting hotter .  
- Umm , so you proclaim that I own your heart . I asked him knowing already the answer .  
- Yes you stole my heart years ago .

I woke up this time a smile on my face .

Oh ! Never thought I would have a conversation like this with Ron . I mean even after dating , he always bring up some boring topics such as Quidditch , in addition to all his complaints and our fightings . remembering how he behaved after the potion accident and put the blame on me ,I let out a frustrated sigh. I don't even know why I fell in love with him . Well it's because ... I thought for a long period of time not coming up with any reason . Suddenly Ginny entered the room . She was wearing nice clothes . Well she always wear good-looking clothes that made her look so gorgeous , but this time it's not casual clothing . Is she going out ? Wait am I missing something ? And then a thought hit me .  
- Hermione Jean Granger , why the hell are you still in your bed this late ? Don't tell me because of that bastard I have as brother you're gonna miss Hogsmeade trip !  
She looked so angry that I couldn't lie to her .  
- Well Ginny , umm look umm Harry and you are going together and I am surely not going there with Ron . So  
I tried to explain but she cut me off and drag me out of bed . She gave me some clothes she already had chosen and looked at me .  
- 'Mione , not because you're going there alone you can't have a good time . In addition I am not gonna let you alone we can meet at four pm and have some girl time . Also you must show Ron that you can do well without him and have fun. Trust me he will be jealous and quickly begging you forgiveness .  
I was convinced that easily so I changed my clothes and went out .

Draco POV

The wind was blowing at my face . That idiot Blaize left ME alone in this cold so he can flirt with some girl . I let out a frustrated sigh and started walking so I wouldn't freeze in here . Well it would be cool if there was a statue of me in hogsmeade . The only problem would be ... Wait I am hallucinating . Urghhhh I'm really going mad about that girl . Few meters away right under the closed olivanders shop Hermione was sitting on the pavement . Yeah , It's either fever or I am gone crazy because why in the name of Merlin would Hermione out of all people be sitting ALONE without her bodyguards and in such a cold weather ?

I headed towards her .  
- Oh poor little Hermione sitting alone in the cold waiting for her dear prince ugly AKA Ronald weasley , I said trying to say her name with disgust and mock while my heart was racing inside to the beautiful sound of her name spoken by no other than me Draco Malfoy .  
- Back off Malfoy . I'm not in the mood for you .  
- oh ! She is angry .  
- I SAID BACK OFF MALFOY ! You better have a good reason to "talk" to me and interrupt my deep thinking  
- well I have  
- what ?  
- I ... I ame to apologize

She looked so choked , just as choked as she could ever be if she saw Merlin in girls underwear . I let out a glimpse of lough and choke my head off that picture . I looked to herm granger and I saw disgust written all over her face . Oh dare that was a bad thought .  
- youre mocking me . Is this one of your stupid tricks ? Everything is not a game for you to play with Malfoy !  
She snapped at me and stood up walking away. I caught her wrist , which made me shiver .  
- please , i said before realising it .  
My pleading must have convinced her because she turned around and gained her place . I sat down beside her , my shoulder touching with hers . I smiled at the warmth that spread inside of me and began :  
- Although this may sound like one of my tricks but believe me it's not .  
- yeah right . Just like that potion accident . I saw what you did back there . You were the one who caused the damn explosion . And now because of you I am sitting alone in the cold instead of enjoying a nice trip with my lovely bo... Ex ... Friend .  
She said with an angry tone .

I looked confused at her . And then i realised the meaning of her words , but it can't be true . I mean her and weasley head couldn't break up . The only thought of it of her "free" made me the happiest persons on earth and gave me enough courage to tell her what have hunted me this whole week .  
- umm so you and weasley broke up ? For real ? I asked her for confirmation .  
She looked down and I barely heard her answer ; it was a yes .  
- and it was my fault . it came more like a whisper

I sat beside her . She didn't move neither looked to me .  
- you see as I was going to say before you interrupted me , I took a breath , I am really sorry and I mean every ounce of it . I never thought of any consequence and I acted like a total idiot the whole time . I ... Was planning on changing and being someone nicer , I thought that people would accept me then . I made mistakes . I don't deny it , but all I am asking for is a chance and forgiveness . I finished my speech feeling my heart racing in my chest I looked at her , her mouth was literally open with chock and I bet she couldn't find something to say so unlike Granger .  
- besides being friend with you guys would get me more respect . Can you believe it ? These days a malfoy needs the friendship of a weasley. So absurd . I said with a teasing voice trying to soften the atmosphere and ease the tension .

She smiled . A real one and my heart melted for that . So I stood up and reached my hand .  
- come on your not going to spend all the evening alone in this cold weather , besides you may change your mind of me after a little walk . I winked at her and saw her blush , wich made her even cuter . She took my hand and I led her through hogsmeade .

Hermione Pov

I have followed Malfoy in practically all over hogsmeade until finally I came up with an excuse to get rid of our hands braced together . In fact I told him I had to buy some books and he made some teasing comment about books and Mrs know it all . Urg why did I even came with him ? Oh it was because of my despair . we somehow made it to the bookstore .As soon as I walked through the door I hurried to a book shelve avoiding Malfoy .Truth is I wanted to clear my thoughts , All of this is … is bullshit . Really Malfoy apologizing, so strange. But there is this feeling I can't put my finger on . It's like something I never felt before and maybe it's the only reason I am here running from a Malfoy from shelve to shelve trying my best to make him think that I am choosing a book . while my heart was racing inside my chest. My hands got sweaty and I reread for the third time the title of the book in my hands .Suddenly I felt a hot breath on my neck tickling me pleasantly.

- You are not really going to buy that book aren't you ? , Asked Malfoy with a smooth voice I didn't understand what he meant by that but when I finally really read the title a blush took over my cheeks it was something about love potions and perfect kisses .I put the book in its place and turned to find my self nose to nose with a grinning Malfoy My eyes focused unconsciously on his lips , very enviable lips . I wondered what would they taste like if I just leaned , Wait, what the hell was I thinking I walked away furiously with my cheeks hotter than ever . I heard Malfoy chuckle from behind . Stupid Malfoy . I gave up avoiding Malfoy and just chose a book I have actually planned to buy for school and bought it .  
- Well if you're done can we have REAL fun now ? Damn ! I thought I was going to die from boredom . Said Malfoy with sarcasm in his voice .  
- Where do you suggest to go then ? I asked him  
- How about Quality Quidditch Supplies ?  
- What ? I screamed hell no im not gonna waste my time on stupid flying things  
- Are you serious ? He looked at me with wide eyes , oh! You probably are , you're the joy killer after all , I even doubt you ever ridden a broom stick like it should be done. A suppose to be romantic date under the stars with that redhead wich went bad and made you swear on never flying again I guess . He said chuckling .

I felt my blood boiling . I could have punched him right in the face if there was fewer people around . So I just walked out of the store with him following me. The whole situation was unbearable and I thought better than to make matters worse . I just kept walking with no fixed destination or gaol . I felt him walking by my side , but I said nothing .

- Ok , I got it . You're not into Quidditch . So where do you suggest to go then ? He finally asked me .

I had to difficultly hide a victorious smile But I just kept silence . I didn't have a special place on my mind wich I was dying to go to . So I stopped and began thinking of a good one infect of anyplace I could go to with that ferret without serious injuries . suddenly he took my hand and started walking fast . I looked at our hands for a moment . I felt warmth coming from his fingers And I liked it . It somehow seemed so right . After a few minutes we stopped . I looked around me amazed . I felt like as if I was in a painting . High trees that embraced the sky hiding a part of the sun while it's shine kept on glowing and trying to pass through the emptiness between the leaves flowers and roses everywhere with a matching colors and shapes filling the air with the best smells and a big oak tree in the middle adding the final touch to the magnificent painting representing probably the best fairytale ever. I turned my face , to meet his .

- I have never been surrounded by this much of magic before . It's like the prettiest place I have ever seen ! How did you find it ? Wait ! Is here where you drag all your victims and kill them . I said teasing him taking a step backward with fake fear .

- Well Granger you're not the brightest witch in your age for nothing . Still I'm impressed that you found out this fast . He replied taking a step in my direction . Only his step was bigger than mine . Are you scared Granger ? He asked while taking another step .

- Should I ? I replied , and right when I was about to take a step , I tripped and fell backwards . I felt a bit pain and heard Malfoy laughing out loud . He looked at me from where he was not trying to help me get on my feet . But I couldn't blame him . At least not with him looking like that . He was so cute that I wanted to freeze him in that position and maybe then decorate my room with . Oh ! And I can make business out of it . Every girl would give a fortune to just see him . And then I joined the lough . We were laughing Hysterically and it took us a while to calm down .

- Hey , you should have seen youre face . You looked so ... So ... pretty . Um. No , I meant ..emmm ... his was blushing ! My God ! Malfoy was blushing ! Never thought I would see the Malfoy BLUSHING ! Stupid me who thought he can't get even cuter ! Wait what ? Hermione take a deep breath you didn't think that . Oh my God ! He said I was pretty ! Ok Calm down I need to do something before this gets any weirder .

- I Knew exactly what you meant , can we go back now ? I promised Ginny to meet her at three broomsticks . I said looking everywhere but at him .

- Ok . we walked side by side and Silent untill we got there .

- emm thanks for giving me a chance . I really appreciate it . He confessed . Malfoy turned away then and left without letting me replie .

I entered the store and found Ginny waiting there for me . We chatted for the rest of the time . I told her about Malfoy acting bizarre and she found nothing to say about it except I should be carefull one may never know what's going on in that head of his . We also talked about my secret admirer and who he could be and made a dicision to take more care and try to notice if there is someone who may have a crush on me .

I finally got to my room . After this whole day and it's events all I could have thought of was to go to sleep and get some rest . I changed my clothes and as I was about to get in the bed I noticed a paper on my bedside table . My heart started thumbing really fast as an idea popped in my head . I took it and my doubts became real . It was another lettre . I opened it .

I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while  
But I can't hold it no longer when I see that pretty smile  
Can't wait no more  
Oh, I can't wait no more

**And I can't wait to read all youre reviews which I am sure you're gonna post, right ? (puppy face) **

**ps : ( look how amazing and helpful my friend could be . She suggested this :**

**please , i said before realising it . **  
**My pleading must have convinced her because she turned around and gained her place . I sat down beside her , my shoulder touching with hers . I smiled at the warmth that spread inside of me and began : **  
**- Although this may sound like one of my tricks but believe me it's not . I am really sorry for what i did to you before...i was so stupid and young right then...but...now...i want to change...**  
**-yeah right!she cut me off 're just finding a pastime while youre stinking friend left you out,aren't you! But you know what?i won, t fall for that!instead, let's run off to happy land,ride pink ponies and race on fluffy candy clouds! And then she clutched my hand and we flew together to happy land!**


End file.
